The Hellsinger
by Debrainer
Summary: One of the men in Seras Victoria's squad during the Chedder villiage incident gets turned into a vampire, this is his story. PLEASE R&R Rated M for safety. Flame me if you want, It'll help.
1. Prologue: Not a good night

* * *

It couldn't be good. Not when something was about to chew your head off. Not good at all. 'Course 

it was all a Hallucination Right...Right? Quickly I pinched my arm, hard. Nope that freakish preist

was still trying to bite a hole in my neck. I took a deep breath and blacked out.

* * *

There was blood all over my shirt. Funnily enough all i could think of is that my favorite shirt had just 

been ruined. I was not happy about that at all. I felt a cold fury rise in me. Goddamnit I just had it

dry cleaned. It cost $100 bucks. When I find that bastard he is going to pay. I looked down at my

hands. They were shaking. Why did my back hurt like hell. That was because there was a fucking spike

through it. I blacked out again.

* * *

Slowly I stood up. There was a squelching noise and i felt something drip down the front of my shirt 

Blood. Lots of it. My blue police uniform was red, totally red. And there was a hole in my chest. Yet

somehow i felt nothing. Just a tingling sensation. What happened next really freaked me out. Some black

stuff just flew straight towards my chest and the hole vanished as if it was never there. I turned around and

looked down. A wooden pew had smashed and there was blood all over one of the splinters. It poked up

into the air like a devil's claw. I'm not sure where I was. I looked around. I was in a Church. But.

Blood coated the walls. And the ground was covered in dust. Dust with a little piece of silver in them.

Slowly I reached down. My hand moved throught the dust to the silver. I screamed in pain and dropped it.

I looked at my finger. It was burnt. Maybe that silver had been shot through a gun or something...

then maybe there was someone here.I whipped out my pistol and damn near tossed it across the room.

My handgun's weight had all but vanished.I searched for targets. Just as I was trained to do. My eyes

focused on the alter. There was a man there. Crouched over someone. I felt a jolt in my gut. It was Kitten.

The little girl who just joined up for D11.

"FREEZE IN THE NAME OF THE LAW"

The man looked at me once and crouched over kitten again. I couldn't tell what he was doing. But i could

hear something a sort of sucking noise. Shaking, I walked over and forced my gun on the back of the

bloke's head.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but freeze when I say freeze." I sounded alot more brave

than I felt. He didn't do anything. He just kept on... Holy shit. His teeth were latched to kitten's neck.He was

drinking her blood. I fell back in horror. Bile rose in my throat and I almost vomited. I kept backing away

then raised my pistol and put a full clip into the bastard. He jerked a bit as the bullets entered his back.

I grinned savagly as his blood started to splash across the floor. I never expected him to get up. Which he

did. He walked towards me. I started fumbling with another magazine. I slid it into the gun and opened

fire. The bullets smashed into him. Blood sprayed and he jerked like crazy but he kept coming on. The flashes

of light stopped and a staccato of clicks filled the air. And then he was in front of me. He looked at

my face and gave me a sardonic grin.

"You are one of us"

then he slugged me over the head and I blacked out for the third time that night.


	2. Chapter 1: One of Those Days

* * *

There was a dull pounding in my head. My eyes fluttered open. The man standing over me reeled back. He 

held up a crucifix to my face.

"STAY BACK DEMON"

I stared at him bleary eyed. Demon? I wasn't a demon. I looked down at my shirt. It was sticky with

blood. I looked back up at the man's terrified stare. I opened my mouth to talk and the man almost

screamed.

"It's okay sir" I told him "I'm with the police, theres been a bit of situation here and.." the man

lunged and hit me with the crucifix. He was a strong man, but that's not what hurt. A searing pain

passed through me and I writhed where I lay. Spasms shook my body and I twitched madly on

the floor. The man smiled.

"Prepare to return to the pits of hell from whence you came demon"

I could tell he was being overly dramatic. I laughed manically. The pain still eating me up, and I was angry. I reached

out and grabbed the crucifix in my hand and crushed it. The I reached over to him and lifted him towards

me. Hunger like I'd never known rose up within me and my teeth sank into his neck. I began to feed upon him. Then suddenly

I stopped. I backed off. What was happening to me. I wouldn't do something like that. What was wrong with me. I

wiped my sleeve over my mouth and locked gazes with the mans petrified eys, watched in horror as the man collapsed to the floor. I

ran over to himand checked his pulse. It was weak but stable. I brought out my medkit and patched up his neck. Then I

ran like hell.

* * *

I was shaking. I was going mad. It was the only explanation. All those things. Mad things. I just 

couldn't do it. And that man. What happened. For the hundredth time I felt my teeth, and for the hundredth time cut my finger. My canines

had grown. Hell, they'd become fangs. And they were sharp as hell. My fingers where already covered in scratches.

My body was battered, I had just had a spike sticking through my chest about an hour ago but I felt like I

could run across the country. There was blood on my shirt and my hair was bedraggled. But I felt strong.

Which was when I spotted a piece of metal on the ground. I saw my face reflected in it. I stared and stared.

slowly I reached a hand to my arm and pinched hard as I could. I grabbed my cheek and pinched even harder

but that face still stared back at me. The eyes as red as the sunset.

* * *

When I woke up the sun was shining through the trees. The light hurt like hell. I felt as if I was been dipped 

in a hot bath after been out in the snow. My skin seared with heat. I stumbled into the shade of the tree. It

felt alot better.I sat there, eyes glaring from the light. Somehow I managed to drift into sleep.

When I woke the moonlight shone through the trees and I staggered to my feet. The pain was gone and I felt healthy

again. I got up and looked around. Then I remembered. Chedder villiage. I was in Chedder Villiage to find some wierdo

preist.

_His eyes red, teeth like fangs and reaching towards my neck he..._

I shook my head. That was all a hallucination, I was hallucin...

_Teeth sunk into his neck, blood leaking into my mouth and I was..._

No that never happened it couldn't ha...

_Red Eyes staring at me..._

I remembered everything...

_Crouched over Kitten, drinking, gun raised, bullets filling the air..._

It was him, His fault...

_You are one of us_

He did it. It must have been. Maybe if I kill him maybe then I will be released, maybe then I can be normal again.

Kill that bastard.

* * *

Alucard reached Hellsing Manor. He put the police gir into his coffin and sat at his table. That 

man at the Church, he was definantly a vampire but how? He didn't know what Alucard was and

but yet had somehow made the choice to become a bloodsucker. He acted like a _Human_. Perhaps

he himself was somehow ignorant to the fact of his change. That's very interesting. He'd have to go find

him when he got the time. But now his master called.


	3. Chapter 2: New Toy

It had been a month since Chedder Villiage. I'd packed my bags and moved to London. I knew some old friends there. People to get me on my feet. People to help me get revenge. And blood.I knew something changed. I knew what I needed. I was a Vampire and a city full of people is a great place for... What am I thinking. I'm not a monster. I won't do that. I just...and something silenced me, a heartbeat. Strong and powerful. A smell so sweet and tasty. Yes there was good blood here blood that..  
I shook my head. Trembling I continued down the street.

* * *

I put some coloured contact lenses on and kept my mouth as shut to hide my teeth. Fangs and eyes hidden I walked into Joe's little workshop. Joe was a black market Guns trader. He made automatic weapons and sold them off to gangs. He was a pretty smart guy, considering that he escaped the cops so many times. When we finally got him our Captain decided his skills where wasted in a jail cell and he almost instantly became our new Gun mechanic. He was hunched over a bench making a shewn off shotgun. I walked up behind him. 

"Hey Joe, aren't those illegal"

He jumped and nearly hit his head on his lamp.

"Jesus I didn't even hear you come in." His heart was beating like mad. A muscle under my eye twitched.

"Have you made it?" I asked leaping straight to the point.

"Yep and it's one my best yet, .60 caliber, heavily rifled, semi or fully automatic, 30 centimetres long in total, and a gel padded arm brace cos' without that your arm is gonna snap like a twig." His eyes had misted over "It's got a kick like a mule and makes a noise like an artillery shell going off by your ear, it puts a hole the size of a basketball in the targets I set up, using normal bullets. And with those bullets I made." He stopped talking and his eyes showed pure bliss. Then he refocused on me.

"Why silver bullets, you hunting vampires or something." I just smiled.

"something like that"

"anyway about those bullets, pure silver tips, on the end of a hollow point bullet, and just in case the hollow point isn't enough there is a small explosive charge within the silver tip. Real beauties, sad, I could only make two clips, the others I made are standard bullets all alloyed with some silver I found, not high content but still there." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out the gun in question. It was massive, never in my life had I seen a pistol that big, I could stick my thumb down the barrel and still have room for my index finger. It was glossy black and reeking with evil intentions. I felt my mouth drop open. I quickly shut it before Joe could spot my fangs.

"It's good isn't it." Understated Joe, "wanna try it?" He gave me a pair of earplugs. I put them in and followed him to his little basement. He had the walls soundproofed. There was a target at the other end of the room. There were a pieces of others on the floor. He had some sort of mechanical arm set up on the ground aiming at a standing target. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"I was too scared it would break my arm when I fired it."

I shook my head sadly and grabbed the gun off him. It felt really light. Although I could tell it probably wasn't, mostly from of the stunned look Joe was giving me.

"That thing weighs in at 12 kilograms and your holding it in one hand."

I just shrugged. The arm brace fit snuggly over my arm but looked really dumb, I'd have to get rid of it. Raising my hand I took careful aim at the target. I pulled the trigger put nothing happened. No massive bang, no speeding bullet. I looked at Joe, he held a clip in his hand.

"load it first, and the safety catch" he shook his head sadly, "You call yourself a cop, these are normal bullets I'm afraid, don't want to waste the silver bullets." I slid the clip in and unlatched the safety. I aimed at the target again and squeezed the trigger. A noise like thunder filled the room and I was momentarily blinded by the muzzle flash. The recoil made the gun jump up towards my face, even with my new strength and reflexes. My eyes readjusted. The targets head had been totally blown off. Joe had a stupid grin on his face and his hands over his ears.

"here flick this switch" I flicked it, I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next. I braced my self and pulled the trigger. The gun spat bullets out bullets like a hose, holding it as tight as I can I only just managed to keep it steady. The clip ran dry in two seconds flat. Even in the soundproofed room the echo's took a while to die down. There was nothing left of the target except a sad little piece of torso. Joe was laughing like a maniac.

"I think I'll take it."


	4. Chapter 3: Confusing Explanations

(My Internet was down for the week so this is a bit late sorry for anyone actually following it. -Debrainer)

* * *

The nighttime air was fresh but cold, the new gun weighing down my greatcoat. Few people where out and about, pity that, I could do with a bite to... Ow, the goddamn arm brace poked my armpit for the twentieth time. I stepped into a back alley and brought out the gun. After some calculated destruction the arm brace was lying, deserted in the alley. As I turned to leave I felt something metal on my neck. 

"Give me your money."

It was gonna be a bad night.

I turned around. Some guy was aiming a gun at my face.

"okay I know you've got a gun so just take it out."

I reached into my coat.

"You mean this one?"

The mugger stared in amazement. He lowered his gun. Good. I leapt at his face and knocked him sprawling. Next thing I knew I was at his neck, feeding as the beast I had become. I strained against my hunger and pulled myself away. Every part of me screamed to keep drinking, but I didn't. I reached into my coat and pulled out the med kit I always carried. My hands we're shaking as I applied the bandage. The mugger's breathing slowed and he had a peaceful expression on his face. I thought he was dead. Guilt flooded through my mind and I stood up. Which was when he started snoring.

Alucard pulled the trigger and grinned as his target evaporated into dust. He opened a portal and ended up in front of Integra's desk.

"Target neutralised master"

"good work, you may go"

Integra made a check mark on one of her papers. Looking up she noticed Alucard was still standing in front of her.

"Yes"

"I have some business to attend to and so I won't be killing anymore scum for you tonight."

"What sort of business"

"My sort of business."

Alucard stepped through a portal and into one of the many back alleys of London.

I walked down the road towards my apartment. It was getting early and I knew I had to get back. I walked towards the entrance when I felt a shiver going through my spine. Someone had just walked over my grave. I turned around and saw the monster in the red coat standing behind me. I pulled my gun out. I loaded one of the special clips and flicked the weapon to full auto. Then I fired. No way that bastard was standing up after this. I heard a people screaming as the gunfire split the night silence. Saw out of the corner of my a eye, a police man aiming a gun at me. He started firing. I felt the bullets hit me. I was thrown against a wall. The man in the red coat was nowhere to be seen. I smiled. And stood up. The police man was staring in amazement, and then horror. He started firing again. Bullets hit me but somehow it just felt like someone was tapping me with a finger. I gave the police man a one finger salute, and walked into the back alley.

I through myself on my bed and shut my eyes. The vampire was dead and I had used one of my special clips up. What to do now. What purpose. Which was when a old proverb through my head.

"Never count an enemy dead until you see his body and even then you can't be sure."

I shivered. No, I was being stupid, not even a vampire could stand up to a full clip of silver bullets.

"Never count an enemy dead until you see his body and even then you can't be sure."

I reloaded a new clip into my gun. Then sat back on my bed. And closed my eyes. I was at the brink of sleep when I heard a noise from the kitchen. A shiver went down my spine. It was probably nothing

"Never count an enemy dead until you see his body and even then you can't be sure."

I pulled out the gun and moved towards the kitchen.

I smashed the kitchen door open and rushed in. There he was. Intact and perfectly fine. No chances this time. I fired twice, one in the head and one in the heart. He flew back into the wall and his hat fell at my feet. I grinned, no more getting up for him. My grin drained. He stood up, Pulled out his own gun and fired. I felt the bullets enter and leave my chest. White hot needles of pain shot through my spine. I vaguely felt myself hitting a wall. The bullets where melting me, my skin burned, I hit the ground and started writhing in pain. Then all of a sudden it all stopped. The pain was gone. I looked at the holes in my chest. Which began to disappear as a stream of blackness filled the gaps. The monster was shaking his head. I got to my feet and raised my gun and fired. He staggered backwards. Bullets entering his chest and and exiting through his back, blood sprayed across the wall. I was laughing wildly. No more getting up. My gun stopped. The slided clicked back. Damn. Out of ammo. The vampire straightened out and repaired his body.

"Well, Well, Well, It seems your kind is back." he muttered.

"What do you want you heartless bastard."

I slid another clip in and opened fire. With the same result.

"I think we don't really need to do that anymore. Can't we just talk?"


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hellsing

"Ok then, talk." I slowly lowered my gun.

"Back when I was a young vampire there was a form of vampire not created by the usual drinking of the opposite sex's virgin blood."

"eh?"

The vampire sighed.

"You can only become a vampire if your a virgin and a vampire of the opposite sex drinks your blood." He looked at me as if I was retarded or something. "As I was saying. There was a form of vampire created when a vampire drinking from a human was sloppy and didn't finish all the blood off. This vampire would be as subservient to the master as a ghoul but the difference is when the original vampire died the person bitten would become a full fledged vampire. Also they would adapt to anything that could be potentially damaging such as silver or holy artifacts. And their power would grow slowly over the space of one year depending what they did in that year. Therefore they would become powerful. Sometimes even more powerful than a true vampire." He paused to let it sink in. I nodded slowly.

"What!"

"You are a vampire."

"Ok"

"You are going to get stronger as more damaging things happen to you."

"Ah.." I shrugged "I don't get it"

He growled. A thought broke threw the confused haze of my mind, There was the vampire who killed my unit in front of me and I was listening him spout enough bullshit to fill a couple of swimming pools. My grip tightened on my gun and I realized it was useless. I dropped it to the ground. And looked him in the eye.

"My squad, you killed my squad." Then I leapt towards him fists raised. I smashed his face then brought my knee up into his gut. As he bent over I rammed my elbow down on the back of his head swinging it towards my knee, then he vanished, and something kicked me in the back and smashed me into the stove. I turned. He was behind me. I lashed out with a fist…And punched empty air. Again I felt myself hurling across the room. And into the wall. I turned and ran at him. Which was when he smashed me in the face with the butt of his gun. Black spots ate at the edges of my vision. I fought unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was the vampire laughing.

Integra sighed, another letter from the convention of 12. This time something about not cost efficient fuel for the APC's. They were supposed to be knights not bankers. Labouredly she opened a drawer pulled out a pen and some paper. She set it on the table and prepared to write. She heard a footstep.

"What is it Alucard I'm busy" She growled without looking up.

"Just something I found on the street."

Integra looked up and a look of disgust crawled onto her face. Alucard was carrying a bedraggled looking man in some torn pajamas.

"No doubt" she said looking back at her paperwork "Why did you bring it here?"

"Because he our newest bloodsucker."

She looked up sharply and gave Alucard a glare.

"This vampire has no bonds, he is too dangerous."

"I could handle this Vampire easily. He is even worse that the Police Girl. He won't be a risk."

Integra thought for a moment. Why would Alucard bring an outside vampire in. Still, having only two vampires to go around was stretching the Hellsing organization rather thin.

"Fine, but on one condition, If he makes any attempt to kill me then you are to eliminate him immediately, That's an order."

"As you say, Master."

I woke up staring at a stone ceiling,

"He's Awake" A voice called from somewhere.

Whether that could mean bad news or good news I'm not sure. I listened for the next line hoping that it wasn't "Okay knock him out again and this time get the boots."

"Okay, checking his blood pressure, None, Heartbeat, None, signs of life, none, Ok he's perfectly normal healthy bloodsucking undead, all we need to check next is his memory."

"Where am I?"

"Ha ten bucks from you, I knew he would say that!" The voice bragged, "Okay buddy whats your name?"

(Ha, at last HIS NAME-Debrainer, back to the story)

"Errr…Frank something or was it Jones, No wait, Frank Jones that's it that's my name,"

"Can you see me."

I focused, a doctor stood over me and was holding up some fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up."

I stared bleary eyed.

"Between 10 and 20."

"Close enough, If you would like to stand up?"

I got shakily to my feet. There was a glass of something red on a table next to me. I grabbed it and gulped it down. Much better. Everything came into focus and my legs stopped shaking. I took a look at my surroundings. A dank little cube of stone. A couple of expensive looking medical machines where strewn about the room and I had just got up of a bed. I couldn't help but notice I was still in my pajamas. The doctor was standing in front of me with a check board in front of him.

"Your new Uniform is in the closet behind you and you will report to Sir Integra Hellsing third floor on the left."

He walked out.

"Hang on a second, where am I, What is this, What Uniform?"

"Welcome to Hellsing"

The door slammed shut.


End file.
